


As You Wish

by YourGreenEyedMonster (Mon_beau_sur_lun)



Series: Everyday Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Prince Lestat - Fandom, Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Paris (City), Prince Lestat, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mon_beau_sur_lun/pseuds/YourGreenEyedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Lestat in Paris after Prince Lestat (cannon) and the terrorist attacks on Paris in 2015. (Current day Drabble).</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts and prayers go out to those families in Paris who need them. That said I wrote this respectfully it is not meant to offend anyone.
> 
> Characters belong to Anne Rice no money is made

Stalking him silently as I keep to the shadows. I follow him as he moves through the City of Lights. He moves silently as he stalks his targeted victim with feline grace. I smile approvingly at his choice of prey. I think to myself 'finally one of my children taking up my games.' I am proud to see that the victim is one who recently hurt my Fatherland. I love that his raven hair gleams as the wind and moonlight catches it. His beautiful eyes are hardened like stone as they flash emerald green fire they show no mercy as he finishes draining his victim. He throws the body to the ground like a piece of trash at the garbage cans in the dark alley after slitting his throat. I slide further into the shadows as he turns towards me. I know from experience that he will be mad to find me stalking him. I left Auvergne to check on his safety, mon dieu, how hard it is to get away from the circus that has become my life. I left because am worried it is not typical of my Merciful Death to hunt like this.. it is so calculated. Normally he stays out of mortal affairs. I think to myself now he has to play these games when I do not have the time to enjoy watching him anymore. I glare at him frustrated from the shadows.

"Lestat... I know you're there. Stalking me again. The others are not going to like this. I am perfectly capable of going after terrorists as you did your serial killers if I so choose."

"I didn't think you liked playing with your food Louis. I was concerned." I shrug elegantly as most Frenchmen would. I continue to speak as I come out into the light my gait matching his as we walk together. "You left so abruptly after the news. When you didn't return last night. I got concerned. The city seems to be under attack. It isn't safe for anyone. Please come home." I take his hand in mine.

"Stat you are the one who should not be here. You can not play these games anymore. It isn't safe for any of us you being here. You put everyone at risk coming into Paris. Go back home. I will be fine."

Letting go of his hand Lestat waves his arms as his stride becomes more like a march to help punctuate every word that he says, "I will not leave you here Louis. I will not go home unless you do! I mean it. If I have to be cooped up with all those gossipy vampires at a time like this then I want you there too." His sapphire eyes flash worriedly as he speaks taking on the air of the brat Prince ready to fight.

Louis sighs, shakes his head, decides that it is time to give in before they start fighting. "As you wish, my Prince. Let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 11-16-15, 1 am  
> Drabble Dimanche - Paris Edition (after Prince Lestat)  
> Prompts: Arms March Fatherland Children Tyranny City Light


End file.
